The Great Impersonation
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars None Guest Stars * Major Bernsdorf - Bert Freed * Gestapo Captain - James Frawley Synopsis Hogan gets Schultz to portray Klink in order to free three of his men whom the Gestapo has captured. Plot Details It is in the deepest dark of night. A German munitions train is on its way to its destination, not far from the city of Gluckenheim. From the nearby woods, a small contingent of our Unsung Heroes - Kinch, leading Carter, Newkirk, and LeBeau - watch the train as it approaches. "On the count of three," Kinch says, as Carter's hands rest lovingly on a portable detonator. Kinch makes the three-count, and Carter pushes the plunger. The train's engine bucks skyward, thrown almost vertical by the force of the blast, and corkscrews off to one side of the track. Elated, the foursome make ready to high-tail it out of the area - except that Carter, the man who was carrying the compass, must now admit he lost it some time ago. They're now lost too, with no idea in which direction Stalag 13 lies. As the others verbally take out their frustrations on Carter, Kinch trots away to a nearby tree and climb it. From its branches, he hopes to see a way back to camp. Instead, and to his horror, he sees a German army patrol closing in on his friends. Helpless, all he can do is remain on high, apparently unseen, and watch as the patrol sneaks up on and captures them. He uses the time to judge the correct route back to camp, and once the patrol has left with its captives, he high-tails it back to camp as fast as he can. Hogan is waiting by the emergency tunnel entrance in Barracks 2 for Kinch and his detail to return. When only Kinch alone appears, Hogan's look of concern quickly changes to one of alarm. Kinch relates the whole story, and berates himself for not having been able to do anything about it. "That's a break, anyway," Hogan assures him, referring to Kinch evading capture. Hogan has a bad situation on his hands, for with the evidence of their sabotage on them his men are sure to be turned over to the Gestapo. "At least they have their fake dog tags on them," he says, grasping at any straw that might give him some hope. Kinch is all for springing them out of custody, and Hogan agrees, but first they need to find out where they're being kept. He tells Kinch to make a phone call to the regional Gestapo office in Gluckenheim, posing as "General Kinchmeyer," from the main Gestapo headquarters in Berlin, and inquire as to the whereabouts of any POWs caught in last night's sabotage of the train. In the meantime, Hogan will be running interference with Klink - partly so Kinch will have the chance to tap into Klink's offical office phone, and partly so Klink will remain unaware of the missing POWs. Kinch's demonstration of his skills at impersonating a German general is so convincing that Hogan claims (as praise) to wonder what side he's on. In the meantime, three of the members of the Barracks 3 gang - Addison, Broughton, and Walters - act to cover for the three missing men until they can be returned to camp. Meanwhile, at the Gestapo office in Gluckenheim, our three captive Unsung Heroes are being thoroughly interrogated by a stereotypical Gestapo agent - including black fedora, round glasses, and black leather coat with swastika tiepin. The officer rejects their "identities" by pointing out that the names on their dog tags don't match either their accents or their uniforms. Newkirk tries (and fails) to claim protection under the Geneva Convention as POWs, but the Gestapo agent will have none of it. He promises a more thorough interrogation once he can arrange for transport to Berlin. In the meantime, they will be kept in solitary at the closest POW camp to Gluckenheim - Luft-Stalag 4, commanded by Major Bernsdorf. The following morning finds an impromptu cleaning detail of Kinch, Addison, Broughton, and Walters working on the front porch of Stalag 13's kommandantur (main office building). Hogan passes them on his way inside and nods at Kinch, who nods back. After Hogan enters the building, Kinch pulls a portable handset from the water (wasser) bucket he is carrying and begins to hook it in to the phone line running out of Klink's inner office. At the same time, Hogan has already been shown inside, and is busy engaging Klink in his usual verbal games. Hogan claims that his men are willing to help with camp maintenance in exchange for movies being shown in the camp rec hall. After some initial fussing over getting the proper authority, Klink agrees to phone for it - and to Hogan's horror, picks up his phone to make the call. Klink is immediately deluged with angry insults from the other end of the line by an angry German general named "Kinchmeyer," and the ashen-faced camp commandant quickly apologizes for the lines getting crossed and hangs up. As Hogan buries his face in his hand, so Klink won't see the expression on his face, Klink wonders aloud who in the world is General Kinchmeyer. He notices Hogan, and asks if he's feeling alright. "It's the old ticker," Hogan says, putting his hand over his heart. "It skips a beat once in a while." The time for noon roll call has arrived. Hogan appears to have gotten lucky at morning roll call, but not so now. Addison, Broughton, and Walters have changed places in the ranks, moving up to the front row in an effort to cover the absences of Carter, Newkirk, and LeBeau, but it is no protection against Sergeant Schultz, who is now present and counts off the men. He is at first surprised, then alarmed once he realizes that three of the POWs in Barracks 2 are missing. "There are three men missing," Hogan hisses at him. "I can explain. Report everyone present." Schultz is at first insulted by the suggestion that he lie to Klink about the situation, but quickly gives in and does it once he realizes that he will be in almost as much trouble over the absences, too. Once the roll call is over and Schultz is hustled inside the barracks, Hogan tells him the truth - at least, as much of it as Schultz can handle. Hogan tactfully leaves out exactly why his men were outside the camp, only saying that they "got restless and decided to take a little walk." Schultz is understandably worried over the situation, but assures Hogan and Kinch that Klink can have the three back at camp in no time. Hogan doesn't want Klink involved, for understandable reasons, and threatens to expose Schultz's side activities and trades-in-goods with the prisoners he doesn't do it their way. Hogan's plan? To find a German officer they can trust to pose as Klink, go over to Stalag 4, and officially bring his men back to camp. The officer in question? Sergeant Schultz, posing as Colonel Klink. "You are both nuts!" Schultz says, and starts to walk out, but they remind him that he'll be in just as much trouble for losing three prisoners - not to mention the other business - as the three men will be for having fallen into the Gestapo's clutches. Schultz finds the idea both amusing and frightening at the same time. "Me? Pose as an officer?" he laughs, but also notes he could be shot for doing so. He walks out of the barracks and slams the door behind him. Kinch is disappointed, but Hogan only smiles as he begins dealing cards to the both of them. "Kinch, my boy, you gotta have confidence," he says, the cards flying from his hand. "Five, four, three, two, one." On the one-count the barracks door reopens, and Schultz quickly re-enters. Hogan and Kinch have their man. Roping Schultz into their plan to rescue the three missing men was one thing. Keeping him from bailing and getting him to be able to play the part are two entirely different matters altogether, as Hogan and Kinch soon learn. On the first matter, they are finally forced to have Schultz "caught in the act" by Klink of accepting bribes of cigarettes and food from the prisoners' Red Cross packages in exchange for favorable treatment. On the second, "clothes do not make the man" in Schultz's case. Hogan and Kinch, with a little help from the Barracks 3 gang, have to give Schultz repeated lessons in how to behave in a proper Prussian manner, as Klink would. By the time evening rolls around, though, they literally have him breathing fire and brimstone. Everything seems to be ready, or as ready as it can ever be, because time is working against them. They decide to risk it - and Schultz, for that matter - before the Gestapo can spirit their friends away to Berlin and their operations at Stalag 13 exposed once and for all. In the meantime, Kinch will remain behind on standby in Klink's office ... just in case. About an hour or so later, a truck from Stalag 13 pulls up at the main gate of Stalag 4, and is allowed through. Seated in the front are two officers - a large, heavyset monocled Luftwaffe colonel (Schultz) and his adjutant, a captain (Hogan). The two officers are shown to the office of the camp commandant, Major Bernsdorf. The heavyset man introduces himself as Colonel Klink and also introduces his adjutant. He then announces that the three POWs behind held by the Gestapo at Stalag 4 belong to his camp and he wants them back. Bernsdorf sympathizes with him but points out that technically the three POWs are in Gestapo custody - whereupon "Klink" slams his riding crop down on the table and almost screams, "I don't CARE about the Gestapo!" Bernsdorf is impressed both by the comment and the outburst, and seems willing enough to let them go, but points out that he doesn't have proper written authority to turn the men over. "Klink" tries to push the matter based on his own personal authority, but Bernsdorf holds his ground. Apparently, the major is more scared of the Gestapo than is his guest from Stalag 13. As the two officers consult with each other, the phone rings on Bernsdorf's desk. He answers it, and finds that he is talking to "General Kinchmeyer" of Gestapo headquarters in Berlin. The "general" asks if Klink has arrived to pick up his men. Bernsdorf points out that he doesn't have the proper written authority to turn them over, whereupon the "general" approves it on his own personal authority, threatening Bernsdorf if his orders are not carried out immediately. Given the rank of his caller and to what organization he seems to belong, Bernsdorf agrees. Soon Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter are brought to the borrowed truck, but as they are about to leave, Bernsdorf describes "Klink's" methods as being "highly unusual". Irate, the heavyset would-be Colonel orders Hogan to not only arrest Bernsdorf, but to have him shot and sent to the Russian Front, assuring Bernsdorf that he could do it. After noting that Schultz has finally "come to life" with his role, Hogan reminds him that "Sergeant Schultz" is waiting, which brings him back down to earth. Hogan and his three fellow Unsung Heroes start on their way back to Stalag 13. And as for "Colonel Klink" -- nee the disguised Sergeant Schultz? He fainted in his truck seat the minute the truck got out of sight of Stalag 4. The next day, the Gestapo agent who questioned the three Unsung Heroes earlier shows up at Stalag 13 to claim his captives. Not surprisingly, they are nowhere to be found and there is no record of them having ever been incarcerated at Stalag 13. Before he leaves, the agent notes that the Klink impersonator at Stalag 4 was a heavy-set man six feet tall weighing about 300 pounds or so. Schultz, who is nervously shifting his feet in front of the prisoner roll call formation, pointedly looks away as the Gestapo agent continues talking to the real Klink. After he leaves, Hogan walks up and points out that Sergeant Schultz fits the description that the agent gave. Klink immediately laughs off the suggestion and walks away ... but afterwards, Hogan suggests to Schultz that in order to play it safe, he might want to consider going on a diet. Story Notes * This is the twenty-second produced episode of the series, but is only the twenty-first episode to be shown on television. * This episode opens on a darker note than most others, due to the capture of Carter, Newkirk, and LeBeau by the Gestapo at its start. It turns into quite the side-splitter, though, once Schultz agrees to impersonate Klink, and winds up being an acting tour-de-force for John Banner (Schultz). It shows that when pressed, Sergeant Schultz can actually be a belligerent, authoritative officer ... and also shows the great acting range of John Banner, who could switch from being a lovable doofus to much more when called upon. * Schultz will never forget his newfound toughness - something that he actually had all along, per The Rise and Fall of Sergeant Schultz. He will again play the part of a German officer (this time a general) in Art for Hogan's Sake, and will rely on it in his newfound role as temporary camp commandant in Kommandant Schultz. He will also impersonate Klink again - this time in front of his commandant, and get away with it - in Hogan Goes Hollywood. * This is the first time in the series that none of the series' semi-regulars characters appear in an episode for three consecutive episodes. * Productionwise, this is the first time viewers actually see the Unsung Heroes blow up a train - although Klink had mentioned other trains blowing up earlier in the First Season, in The Flight of the Valkyrie, and one was blown up off-screen in The Late Inspector General. * This is the first time that any of the heroes gets captured by the SS. * This is the first time that anyone (Schultz) impersonates Klink as part of an operation by our heroes. * Fans frequently cite this episode to support the common belief that Kinch was second-in-command of the Unsung Heroes. They note, and correctly, that Kinch is in charge of the mission to blow up the train at the start of the episode - even though Carter outranks him. It is Kinch who takes charge once the rest of the group realizes that they're lost, and also takes over at Stalag 13 when Hogan goes with Schultz to get the others from Stalag 4. * Hogan and Kinch have more dialogue together, due to the circumstances of this story, than in any other episode save possibly Is General Hammerschlag Burning? * This is the only episode in which Kinch tailors clothes for the Unsung Heroes. Both Newkirk and LeBeau usually perform the tailoring duties. * In this episode, Schultz first learns that the Unsung Heroes are experts at tailoring counterfeit German military uniforms. He never reports this to his superiors throughout the rest of the series. * At this time, Major Bernsdorf is commandant of Stalag 4. Background Trivia * A few bars from Richard Wagner's "The Ride of the Valkyries" play as a German patrol arrives on the scene to check out the blown-up train, and subsequently capture our heroes. Wagner was Hitler's all-time favorite music composer, and he once said that Wagner's music (more specifically his Ring opera cycle, from which this song comes) best expressed the soul of the German people. * Why are the Unsung Heroes in uniform during the mission to blow up the train? Because their status as POWs provides them some scant protection in the event of capture, as we see happen. This means that the mission must have taken place quite a distance from Hammelburg, their normal area of operations - but not too far as to allow them to get back to barracks by first roll call. Otherwise, if it were close enough to camp they might have dressed in commando black (The Experts, et al); or if too far might have gone in disguise (Bad Day in Berlin, et al). * Dog tags were the method used by most armies on both sides of World War II, and through most of the 20th century (and beyond), for identification of soldiers. They arose from a chronic need for some permanent form of identification for soldiers in the event of a violent death in modern combat, as first demonstrated during the American Civil War. Their first use was in 1870 by the Austrian Army during the Franco-Prussian War. They are still being used in most armies in the world as of this date (2010), although there are discussions about replacing them with either embedded I.D. chips or a similar digital device. * Hogan makes an arrangement with Klink to have movies brought in by the Red Cross shown in the Rec Hall in exchange for helping out with camp maintenance duties. This will eventually come back to bite him in Hogan Goes Hollywood. * Schultz is "over six feet tall" and weighs about 300 pounds. His neck is size 19 1/2, and his body measurments are 52-52-52 - the same as his wife's. * Schultz wears his monocle in the opposite eye (right) of Klink (left). * The painting of Hitler on the wall of Gestapo headquarters in Gluckenheim is the same as that used on the back of the dust jacket for the single-volume edition of Mein Kampf - a copy of which Klink owns and can sometimes be seen reading. * Klink's joke about Goring's weight may seem askance, but such jokes were common in the Third Reich - provided you didn't get caught telling them. Goring had a slim and athletic figure during his days as a World War I fighter ace. He retained his figure until after he joined the Nazi party and they began their rise to power. As Nazi power grew, so did Goring's corpulence and taste for excess - and so did the jokes told in secret by both party member and non-member alike. * Luft-Stalag 4 is, not surprisingly, a redress of the existing Stalag 13 sets. Major Bernsdorf's office is a redress of Klink's outer (secretarial) office. * Prosit! (lit. "Good for you!) is a common German toast, much like "Cheers!" in English. Younger series fans might recognize the term from the anime sci-fi space opera Legend of the Galactic Heroes, which features a Galactic Empire modeled after Prussian Germany. * Save for the obvious changes to the rank badges and shoulder epaulets, Hogan's Luftwaffe captain uniform (as Schultz's aide) looks surprisingly like the one Klink was wearing in the series pilot The Informer. * There is a repeating "impossible" gag in this episode - a slap at Prussian inflexibility - of having a man both shot and sent to the Russian front for questioning orders. Timeline Notes and Speculations * This story has been given the slot of the twenty-sixth episode in chronological order, per the series timeline. As such, it happens after The Prince from the Phone Company and takes place before Guess Who Came To Dinner. * There are no firm clues in the visuals or dialogue as to the date this episode takes place; however, the following inferences can be made. It is wintertime, as LeBeau has to rub his hands together to keep warm. This appears to be the Gestapo's first on-screen visit to Stalag 13 on a matter concerning the prisoners, since they do nothing more than muster out the camp for the three men in question -- you would think they would have searched every building or consulted the camp's photo records. Klink admits to the Gestapo that he sometimes listens to the BBC, which he first did on-screen in The Great Brinksmeyer Robbery (1942). There is the issue of Kinch having to tap Klink's phone line instead of using the switchboard in the tunnels (see below). There is also the mission to blow up the munitions train, which appears to be something new in the Unsung Heroes' various acts of sabotage. The year is most likely 1943, as are many of the First Season episodes. It Takes a Thief... Sometimes, another First Season episode, alludes to this mission -- and it is almost certainly a 1943 episode itself. Therefore, putting all these inferences together, we can guess an approximate episode date of winter, 1942-1943. * SPECULATION - Chronologically, the reason why Kinch has to use Klink's office to call Stalag 4 can be found in Psychic Kommandant - which immediately preceeds this episode in the series timeline. In that story, the bug to Klink's office conked out due to bad wiring. Kinch states that "the wires are all burned out" and that he couldn't fix it until he could run a new line to Klink's office. Also, the POWs were confined to barracks for most of the episode. The bad wiring might have also affected the various phone taps, too. It is likely that the hidden wiring to Klink's office had not yet been fully repaired by the time this episode takes place. Note that Kinch has to carry his phone equipment to Klink's office to use it, rather than use the switchboard in the tunnels (which would have been far easier). This implies that the tunnel switchboard is out of action during this episode. Quotes Carter's own self-depreciating observations about himself. * "If I had any brains, would I be a prisoner-of-war?" * "I don't know why they ever drafted me. I don't know anything about war." ---- The Gestapo sums up its conclusions as to their recently acquired POWs. * Agent - So ... the faces don't match the names, the names don't match the accents, and the uniforms don't match anything at all. * Newkirk (helpfully) - It is a bit of a mess - ain't it, sir? * Agent - Quiet! (low and menacing) I could have the three of you shot as spies and saboteurs right now. * Newkirk - Beggin' your pardon, sir, but we were captured in uniform and we have identified ourselves - name, rank, and serial number, and according to the Geneva Convention I coul-- (The Gestapo agent slams his hand on his desk, cutting him off.) * Agent (firmly, choosing each word) - I am not interested. (looks and nods) We will find out all about you in our own way, soon enough. I assure you. ---- Hogan, on war * "War does strange things to people." ---- Schultz realizes at roll call that some of the prisoners are missing ... * Schultz (counting and walking) - ... eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve. (suddenly stops walking) Apparently ... three men missing! (gasps, turns to recount) I have to count again! Ein, svein, drechs-- * Hogan (quickly and low) - Forget it, Schultz, there ARE three men missing. * Kinch (also low) - AND Klink will be here in a minute. * Schultz (shocked, also low) - I wish there would be four missing! * Hogan - Why four? * Schultz (alarmed) - Including ME! Oh, I have to report this at once! * Kinch - He'll blame you. You're in charge. * Hogan - I can explain the three men, Schultz. Report everyone present. * Schultz (shocked, voice rising) - Tell the Kommandant a LIE?! * Hogan (assuredly) - Of course. * Schultz (thinking, then nods) - Why don't I ever think of those things? (Hogan gives Schultz one of his trademark smiles) ---- Hogan and Klink, on Schultz's girth * Hogan - How much material will you need to make him a uniform? * Kinch - Well, let's put it this way. How many inches in an acre? ---- Hogan and Kinch give Schultz bribes of cigarettes, candy, and tinned sardines in front of Klink, in order to force him to go along with their plan to free the others. After they leave, Klink steps up behind Schultz and surprises him. * Klink (loudly) - Ah-hah! Ah-hah! (Schultz snaps to attention, face flushed) * Klink (continuing) - Cigarettes! Sardines! Chocolate bars! You live better than Goring! And you're twice as big! * Schultz (stammering) - Yes, herr Kommandant, but I-- * Klink (firmly, holding out his hand) - It is against regulations to fraternize with the prisoners or take things from them for any reason whatsoever. (Schultz reluctantly turns over the cigarettes and sardines to Klink) * Schultz (weakly) - Yes ... * Klink (firmly) - Put yourself on report. (As Schultz looks at his feet, Klink looks around - then quickly slips the confiscated goods inside his overcoat. He walks away. Hogan and Kinch are smiling, having witnessed the whole exchange ....) ---- The exchange Schultz has with Major Bernsdorf while impersonating Klink .... * Schultz (pseudo-Prussian manner) - You have three of my prisoners. I would like for you to release them at once. Captain, give him the names. * Hogan (consulting his notepad) - Jawohl, Kommandant. Antonio Cavelli ... Jacques MacPherson ... Heinrich Hilgenbecker. * Bernsdorf - But these men were brought here by the Gestapo! * Schultz (exaggerated) - I don't CARE about the Gestapo! * Bernsdorf (impressed) - That's very brave of you to say that. (Bernsdorf heads to his desk for the papers. Once the major's back is turned, a worried Schultz looks at Hogan.) * Schultz (quietly) - Maybe I'm TOO brave? (Hogan nods assurance) * Bernsdorf (checking his papers) - I don't seem to have any written authority to release the men. * Schultz (pretending to be outraged) - WRITTEN AUTHORITY?!?! (slaps his riding crop on the counter, glances at Hogan, worried look) Nobody told me anything about that .... * Hogan (quickly) - Kommandant, it's hard to believe that your word is not enough? * Schultz (regaining confidence) - I know what you mean! (low aside to Hogan) I wish I didn't, but I do. (Bernsdorf rejoining them, looking somewhat upset) * Schultz (pseudo-Prussian manner) - I DEMAND that you RELEASE these THREE PRISONERS, AT ONCE! (Schultz leans into Bernsdorf on each syllable, trying to intimidate him.) * Bernsdorf (gulping) - I must deny your request. * Schultz (yelling) - IS THAT SO?!? (Bernsdorf stands his ground) * Schultz - WELL!! (sighs, turns to Hogan) If you say no, then it's no. Let's get-- * Hogan (quickly interrupting) - Sir, may I remind you that-- (Just at that moment, Bernsdorf's phone rings. He answers it.) * Bernsdorf - Major Bernsdorf. Who? * Kinch (on line, slimy German voice) - Kinchmeyer. General Kinchmeyer, Gestapo. Has Colonel Klink arrived yet? * Bernsdorf (looking concerned) - Yes, he's here now. * Kinch (on line) - Good. You will release the three prisoners to him - Calvelli, MacPherson, und, um, Hilgenbecker. * Bernsdorf - But General Kinchmeyer, I have no written authority to release these men! * Klink (threateningly) - You DARE to question the word of a Gestapo general?! Release the three prisoners at once or you will suffer the consequences! Heil Hitler! * Bernsdorf (placated) - Heil Hitler, general. (hangs up, turns to Schultz and Hogan) I have received orders to deliver these men to you. I will do so at once. * Schultz (pseudo-Prussian manner) - I'm GLAD you see it MY way! (Bernsdorf leaves) * Schultz (obviously relieved, low voice to Hogan) - Hoo-BOY, am I glad! ---- The three missing Unsung Heroes are surprised to see Schultz impersonating Klink, but Hogan soon sets them straight. Playing along, they appeal to Major Bernsdorf to stay at Stalag 4 * Carter - Hey, look! Isn't that the terrible Colonel Schultz from Stalag 13? * Hogan (loud, leaning in his ear) - No, that's the terrible Colonel KLINK from Stalag 13! * Newkirk (pleading to Bernsdorf) - Don't send us back there, sir, please. * LeBeau - No, it's inhuman. * Newkirk (continuing) - We were happy here. We even had a tunnel started! ---- The Gestapo pays a visit to Stalag 13 looking for its missing prisoners * Klink - There has never been an escape from Stalag 13. * Agent - Then I suggest that someone is making a fool of you, colonel. * Klink (insistent) - Impossible! * Hogan (aside) - What's done is done. Bloopers * Why does Kinch have to call Stalag 4 from Klink's office when he could have used the switchboard in the tunnels instead? (see Timeline Notes and Speculations) * The episode's biggest blooper: why does Hogan give LeBeau false American dog tags to wear on the mission while he's in uniform as a French soldier? That blew their aliases right away, as the investigating Gestapo officer notes when questioning them. By using false identities, they no longer fell under the protection of the Geneva Convention (as Newkirk tries to assert). The Gestapo agent is quite right in saying that he could have had all of them shot on the spot. * The name on the sign in front of Luft-Stalag 4 is historically incorrect - as is Stalag 13's name, every time we see it on a sign. Luft-Stalags were numbered using Roman numerals. As such, they should be Luft-Stalag IV and Luft-Stalag XIII, respectively. This was a concession by the producers for their intended audience (the average American viewer), who would have been unfamiliar with the practice. * The Gestapo agent should have been able to identify Carter, Newkirk, and LeBeau by checking the photos in their official records at Stalag 13. This would have been done in real life; however, it would have made for a rather short TV series. External links * The Great Impersonation at TV.com * The Great Impersonation at the Internet Movie Database * The Great Impersonation episode capsule at Webstalag 13 * The Great Impersonation episode on Ein Käfig voller Helden * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * The Hofbrau Television stories Category:Season One